Nembak Dadakan
by asaiasai
Summary: Gaara main Do Mi Ka Do? Gaahina, request SabakuNoAzii.. OOC, Crack, Humor bahasa baku.


_Akhirnya setelah nunggu beberapa lama ffn jalan juga.. err, mau review ajah ga bisa! Masih dalam rangka bayar utang ke SabakuNoAzii.. dia kurang puas dengan gaahina yang sebelumnya ternyatah.. brarti utang fic gaahina.. tinggal 5 lagi (GILA LIMA! DASAR LU SABAKU EDAN! *digorok Sabaku*). Nggak tau mau bikin gimana, tapi yang pasti fic kali ini BASED ON TRUE STORY getoo.. asli! Cerita yang dialamin author. Rada OOC siy, tapi gapapa lah. Ga semuanya nyata sih, paling sekitar 60% lah, apalagi bagian akhir-akhir wkwk.. _

_Naruto dan kawan-kawan punya abang Kishimoto_

_Oke dah,, silahkan R n R!_

_---_

Hinata Hyuuga bersekolah di sebuah sekolah swasta terkenal. Sekolah yang populer karena murid-murid laki-lakinya yang tampan bak dewa, kalau masuk sekolah lain mungkin bakal disembah-sembah saking bertampang sempurna semua. Tapi murid perempuannya tidak ada yang cantik, satu pun. Wajahnya biasa saja, tidak ada menariknya sama sekali. Hal itu dikarenakan murid perempuan yang masuk sekolah itu hanya ingin bertemu dengan murid laki-lakinya yang tampan, jadi yah.. yang sekolah disitu tampangnya standar semua. Sekolah penuh pangeran tampan ini bernama, KONOHA INTERNASIONAL SENIOR SCHOOL, atau disingkat KISS. Singkatan yang cukup bikin penderita diare sembuh dengan cepat.

Lalu apa istimewanya Hinata? Itu karena dia adalah satu-satunya siswi yang tidak berniat menggaet salah seorang cowok disekolah itu. Sebut saja Sakura Haruno dan Ino Yamanaka, fans berat Sasuke Uchiha. Kedua Stalker itu akan mengikuti Sasuke kemana pun, mereka akan menyelidiki apa yang disukai dan dibenci Sasuke, dan tidak segan-segan menghajar guru perempuan yang genit terhadap pujaan mereka itu. Tapi bukan berarti Hinata tidak suka siapa-siapa, dia juga punya pujaan hati.

Hari senin pun dimulai, murid-murid kurang bersemangat masuk sekolah. Sepanjang pelajaran ada yang tidur, ngobrol, makan, chatting-an sampai acara tembak-menembak. Makanya, begitu ada pelajaran kosong seisi kelas langsung gaduh tidak karuan. Kaum Hawa berkumpul di pojok ruangan dan bergosip soal cowok-cowok ganteng yang mereka puja, kecuali Hinata yang duduk di bangku sambil membaca buku. Sedangkan kaum Adam..

"Ka do.. Ka do.. Es Kak!" Potongan-potongan kalimat yang mampu membuat kuping kaum hawa dipertajam. "Do Mi Ka Do Mi Ka Do Es Kak! Eskado Eskado Bea Beo Cis Cis! One Two Three Four.." Ternyata oh ternyata saudara-saudara, kaum adam yang bertampang dewa itu sedang kurang kerjaan rupanya. Mereka bermain Do Mi Ka Do dengan riang gembira sampai bikin otak para kaum hawa rusak.

"Ten! Mampus lu Sas! Ayo tembak!" Teriak Naruto kegirangan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. Jadi permainan laknat itu ada taruhannya? Taruhannya harus nembak cewek kalau kalah?

"Siapa ya yang gua tembak?" Sasuke melirik-lirik mencari mangsa. "Nah yang itu ajah!" Sasuke berjalan mendekati kerumunan wanita di pojok, membuat para cewek teriak-teriak gaje. Mereka pikir mereka bakal ditembak ama Sasuke, si pangeran kelas X-2. Naruto dan Kiba ngikutin dari belakang, mau denger nih cara nembaknya Sasuke.

"Gyaa! Sasuke tembak aku aja ya!" Sakura mohon-mohon, bener kan.. sangking dewanya Sasuke sampai disembah-sembah.

"Enak aja! Dasar geer! Sasuke maunya nembak gw!, ya kan Sas?" Ino ngedip-ngedip mesum ke arah Sasuke. Sang pangeran langsung eneg tidak terkendali, ia langsung membalikkan badan dan menatap teman-teman cowoknya dengan pandangan serius.

"Naruto gua suka ama elu, lu jadi cewek gua ya!" Seisi kelas speechless, Naruto jaw drop.. "Ayolah Guys This is just a game!" Sasuke sok pakai bahasa inggris.

"Ok Ok! Hentikan omong kosong ini, kita main lagi aja!" Shikamaru memecahkan suasana kelas yang canggung itu. Semua cowok kembali berkumpul dan membentuk lingkaran. Naruto duduk dengan tampang pucat nan alay, kaum hawa stress bertumpuk padahal Sasuke biasa aja..

"Cis Cis One Two Three…" Permainan kembali dimulai, Hinata yang penyendiri tetap tidak menyadari adanya kejadian seru beberapa menit sebelumnya karena earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. Dia masih terus sibuk membolak-balikkan buku pinjaman dari perpustakaan berjudul 'Perang Pasifik', sungguh bacaan yang berat dan kurang penting untuk muncul di penpik ini.

"Ten! Gaara sekarang giliran lu!" Telinga Hinata yang tertutup earphone bahkan bisa mendengar ketika nama pujaan hatinya disebut-sebut. Yup! Hinata memang sudah jatuh hati dengan Gaara, si Pasir Beku dari kelas X-2 sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Ah sial! Kok gua yang dapet!!" Gaara berdiri dan sewo-sewot sendiri.

"Terima aja lah Gaar! Cukup nembak doang.." Bujuk Sasuke.

"Ogah! Ga mau! Pokoknya-"

TENG NONG NENG NONG~ Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua murid kecewa, padahal mereka penasaran banget menunggu aksi Gaara menembak cewek.

"Kita ga mau tau! Abis istirahat lu harus nembak cewek!" Ancam Kiba dengan muka gahar. Gaara memojok dengan wajah bingung, pikirannya ruwet. Kalau dia nembak cewek trus cewek itu nerima gimana? Ih amit-amit deh cewek kelas ini mana ada yang bisa diajak main-main.. gahar semua. Di tengah keterpurukannya, Gaara menemukan mangsa yang bisa diperalat. Sosok Hinata yang sedang membaca buku sambil memakan bekalnya. Gaara baru menyadari di kelas itu Cuma ada mereka berdua, karena murid lain menghambur keluar dan pergi ke kantin. Kesempatan emas nih..

"Eh Eh.." Bisik Gaara yang tiba-tiba nongol dari bawah meja Hinata. Lantas Hinata kaget, ia sampai menjatuhkan beberapa butir nasi ke kerah bajunya. "Ntar lu pura-pura gua tembak yakh, elu diem aja ga usah jawab apa-apa.. oke?" Pinta Gaara sambil memohon-mohon.

"Mmm.." Hinata berpikir keras, biar Cuma bohongan paling tidak dia pernah ditembak Gaara. Ditembak Gaara lho.. Gaara! "Terserah deh.." Jawab Hinata singkat. Tidak disangka dia bakal kena tembak dari cowok yang disukainya itu.. mimpi apa semalem.

"Yay! Makasih!" Gaara langsung melesat keluar dari kelas dan menuju kantin, meninggalkan Hinata yang bersemu merah bak tomat.

---

"Ayo tembak Gar!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah pulih dari status alaynya tadi.

"Iya Iya.." Gaara berdiri dengan sigap dan mendatangi meja Hinata. "Hinataguasukaamaelumaujadicewekgua?" Dengan kecepatan tingkat tinggi Gaara menembak Hinata. Hinata saja sampai tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa."Gimana? Udah kan?" Gaara senyum-senyum kemenangan, tapi ternyata para kaum Adam bertingkah lain..

"Dasar pengecut lu Gaar!" Ejek Sasuke.

"Nembak doang kaga berani.. pernah SMP ga sih?" Sindir Naruto dengan muka jijik.

"Ih gua bakal kasian ama calon isteri lu ntar.." Tambah Kiba.

"Lo cowok bukan sih?" Tanya Shikamaru. Ejekan-ejekan sadis yang menusuk pun terlontar, membuat Gaara jatuh terpuruk. Tensi kemarahan Gaara langsung meningkat, badannya gemetaran kesal.

"HINATA SAYANG CINTAKU MANISKU ADUH GUA SUKA BANGET SAMA ELU DARI PERTAMA GUA KETEMU AMA ELU, MAKANYA MAU YAH LU JADI CEWEK GUA YA? PLIS PLIS YAH? GUA PASTI BAKAL NGEBAHAGIAIN ELU SEHIDUP SEMATI!" Bentak Gaara keras-keras, bikin satu kelas terkejut setengah mati gara-gara ada yang ngelamar cewek. "Puas lo??"

Hinata yang sudah memendam perasaan kepada Gaara sejak lama pun tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. Wajahnya merah banget, dengan terbata-bata dia mulai bicara. "A..Aku mau kok.."

Satu pukulan telak lagi.. Kelas X-2 benar-benar punya gossip hangat nih, ada yang punya cara nembak baru. Gaara ternganga lebar-lebar, kaum adam udah pengin ketawa-tawa.

"Cie… Gaara, Uhuy! Pacaran nih ye.." Ejek kaum Adam, sementara Gaara masih bengong.

"Sialan!" Gaara tiba-tiba ngacir kabur keluar dari kelas. Keadaan kelas pun makin rame. Tiba-tiba kaum Hawa berdiri dan mendatangi Kaum Adam.

"Eh ngapain ketawa-tawa! Lanjut main Do Mi Ka Do-nya!" Bentak Sakura.

"Ha? Siapa lu maksa-maksa kita.." Balas Kiba, yang ternyata malah dibalas dengan tendangan maut dari kaum Hawa.

"Lanjut…" Ternyata mereka ngiri sama HInata yang berhasil ngedapetin salah satu cowok ganteng.

Sementara si Hinata kesengsem bahagia, si Gaara udah nangis-nangis di di halaman sekolah. Semenjak saat itu permainan 'Do Mi Ka Do' menjadi permainan tetap bagi para murid-murid cowok KISS, kalau tidak mau kena bantai murid cewek. Yang Lebih anehnya lagi, cowok yang sudah menembak cewek, namanya bakal diukir pakai tipe-x di warung roti bakar pinggir sekolah. Sungguh tidak elit..

_Fin, Review Plz!_

_Hem maksa? Gantung? Tauk ah.. ini pengalaman asli loh, walau ga jadian beneran. Akhirnya GaaHina pacaran? Mana kutehe,, ntar deh kita liat kejadian nyatanya kayak gimana.. baru author lanjut._


End file.
